Never sorry for loving you
by Milia Schiver
Summary: update ch.4/"Yun, kita sudah pernah melakukan itu?/Melakukan apa?/Ituuu/ Jaejoong amnesia, sementara Yunho adalah kekasihnya. bagaimana kisah mereka? YunJae. Miss Typo. Cerita kependekan -lagi-
1. Chapter 1

**Never sorry for loving you**

**.**

**Genre  
**Romance

**Cast/Pairing  
**YunJae, Yoosu

**.**

**Warning  
**Yaoi, miss typo, cerita terlalu pendek

.

**Disclaimer**  
I own nothing except the story line

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**.**

**.**

"Ungg~" seorang namja manis mengerang tidak nyaman di atas tempat tidurnya. Menggeliat sebentar, iapun mulai membuka kedua kelopak matanya, memamerkan pada dunia dua buah mata doe-nya yang berbinar cerah. Perlahan, ia mulai bangkit dari sambil mengucek matanya sebentar.

"Omo~ hari ini Su-ie ulang tahun! Kenapa aku bisa lupa!?" katanya tiba-tiba, ia segera berdiri, namun tiba-tiba sebuah lengan kekar melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Eh?" ia menoleh dengan bingung.

"Ya, pagi-pagi sudah ribut."

"GYAAAA!" namja cantik itu langsung berteriak histeris begitu melihat seorang namja lain berada di tempat tidurnya.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Siapa kau? Kenapa…kenapa… aishh.."

Sementara Jaejoong panik, namja yang tidur di ranjang miliknya itu malah duduk dengan tenang sambil menguap lebar.

"Pagi Boojaejoongie.." ujarnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

Jaejoong, namja cantik tadi, menatap namja itu tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa ia bisa bersikap santai begitu? Tunggu dulu… KEMANA BAJU NAMJA ITU!?

"GYAAAA!" sekali lagi Jaejoong berteriak histeris. Ia segera menarik selimut putih yang berada di kasur, kemudian segera menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuhnya hingga hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat.

Namja tadi hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan Jaejoong. Ia kemudian mendekati Jaejoong bersiap untuk menciumnya.

Jaejoong segera menundukkan wajahnya begitu menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan namja asing itu. Entah kenapa, sekarang ini jantungnya berdegup kencang tidak karuan. Wajahnya juga terasa memanas. Padahal, memangnya siapa namja itu? Kenal saja tidak…

Namja itu hanya tersenyum menyadari tindakan Jaejoong tadi yang seperti menghindarinya. Ia kemudian mengusap pelan kepala Jaejoong yang tertutup oleh selimut.

"Annyeong, Jung Yunho imnida," ucap namja itu.

"Nu-nugu?" jawab Jaejoong gugup.

"Namjachingu-mu. Dan kau tidak perlu menutupi tubuhmu seperti itu, kau kan mengenakan baju," jawabnya.

"M-mwo? Namjachingu-ku? Ta-tapi aku bahkan tidak mengingatmu," ucap Jaejoong. "Aku tidak mengenalmu, mungkin kau salah orang."

Yunho tertawa. "Setiap pagi selama kurang lebih tiga tahun ini, kau pasti akan mengatakan hal itu," ujarnya.

Jaejoong membelalak kaget. Tiga tahun?

"Sekarang tanggal berapa?" tanya Yunho tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Umm…tanggal 15 Desember."

"Tahun?"

"2009 tentu saja."

Yunho tersenyum lembut, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya. "Hari ini tanggal 9 November 2012."

"Mwo? Kau pasti bercanda. Hari ini tanggal 15 Desember, hari ulang tahun Junsu, sepupuku. Aku tidak akan pernah lupa!"

"Cobalah telepon dia," ujar Yunho sambil menyodorkan telepon genggamnya.

Jaejoong segera mengambilnya dan men-dial nomor Junsu.

"Su-ie!" sambut Jaejoong ceria begitu mendengar suara Junsu di ujung sana. "Saeng…"

"Hyung~ hari ini aku tidak ulang tahun," jawab Junsu dengan suara mengantuk.

"Mwo? Yah! Apa kau bersekongkol dengan namja asing itu?" sungut Jaejoong sambil mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Kalau namja asing yang kau maksud itu adalah Jung Yunho, tidak, aku tidak bersekongkol dengannya. Dia memang namjachingu-mu hyung."

Jaejoong hanya melongo tidak percaya mendengar ucapan Junsu. Ia kemudian menatap Yunho penuh curiga.

"Hyung, untuk lebih jelasnya, kau tanya pada Yunho-hyung saja ya. Bye~" Junsu segera menutup sambungan teleponnya. Tidak membiarkan Jaejoong bicara padanya lagi.

Jaejoong menghela napas sambil mengurut keningnya. Kejutan macam apa ini? Dia sebal sekali, jangan-jangan Changmin mengerjainya lagi?

"Agak sulit diterima ya…" ucap Yunho sambil menatap lembut Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan yang lebih terlihat seperti dipaksakan.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti, aku mau mandi dulu," lanjut Yunho. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"Tidakkah kau merasa asing dengan kamar ini?" Tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum jahil, yang membuat Jaejoong menyadari sesuatu…

ITU BUKAN KAMARNYA!

.

.

.

Jaejoong memasukkan kembali adonan pancake ke dalam wajan anti lengket itu. Separuh dari adonannya sudah habis dan pancake buatannya sudah cukup banyak, bahkan untuk dua orang sekalipun. Jaejoong akhirnya memasukkan sisa adonan tersebut ke dalam kulkas.

Ia segera membawa pancake itu ke meja makan dan menyiapkan dua buah piring untuknya dan Yunho.

Yang membuatnya bingung, kenapa ia begitu perhatian pada namja yang baru dikenalnya itu?

"Sepertinya enak," tiba-tiba Yunho datang dan segera memposisikan untuk menyantap sarapannya. Ia segera mengambil dua buah pancake dan mengambil sirup maple kemudian menuangkan sebagian ke atas pancakenya.

"Kenapa tidak pakai madu? Madu lebih sehat," ucap Jaejoong.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong, kemudian berkata "Benar juga. Kau perhatian sekali."

BLUSHH

"E-eh…itu…"

"Duduklah," kata Yunho. Jaejoong mengangguk kemudian duduk sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Err…Yunho-sshi..."

"Yunho saja, atau lebih baik lagi panggil aku Yunnie," potong Yunho sambil tersenyum jahil.

"Eh..ba-baiklah.. Umm, itu, kalau kau memang benar namjachinguku, kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya?"

"Kau amnesia."

"Mwo?"

**TBC**

Annyeong~ aku author baru untuk fandom ini, tapi udah sering baca FF, apalagi Yunjae.. .

Ngomong-ngomong, ff ini pendek banget ya? Aku tahu kok, tapi aku emang ga bisa update cerita terlalu panjang karena aku ngetiknya di warnet, udah gitu aku ga bisa ngetik 10 jari, bisanya 11 jari… =.=a

Dan karena itu juga, aku ga bisa update cepet", udah kelas tiga SMA juga sih soalnya.

Aku ga maksa reader untuk review ff-ku, karena aku sebenarnya juga sering jadi SR. Ini karena ga tau kenapa aku ga bisa review lewat HP, entah itu login ataupun enggak. Tapi lewat computer bisa. Ada yang tau kenapa?

Jadi, makasih buat yang udah baca. Yang mau kasih kritik dam saran silahkan, aku ga maksa kok… ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Never sorry for loving you**

.

**Genre**  
Romance

.

**Rating**

T

.

**Main Cast**

All member of TVXQ and JYJ (Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Shim Changmin.)

.

**Other Cast**

Member of MBLAQ (Seungho. G.O, Lee Joon, Cheondoong, Mir)

.

**Pairing**  
YunJae, Yoosu, mungkin ada yang lain, tapi menyusul.

.

**Warning**  
Yaoi, miss typo, cerita terlalu pendek

.

**Disclaimer**  
I own nothing except the story line

.

.

**A/N**: Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari film barat, judulnya Fifty First Dates yang dimainkan oleh Adam Sandler dan Drew Barrymore. Gomawo buat reader-deul yang udah ngingetin aku. ^^

Happy reading..

.

.

.

.

"A-aku amnesia? Jangan bercanda!" seru Jaejoong sambil membanting garpu yg ia gunakan. "Tadi kau bilang kau ini namjachinguku, lalu tiba-tiba sekarang kau bilang aku amnesia. Apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikiranmu sih?!" bentak Jaejoong. Jaejoong pun memicingkan matanya. Ia tak habis piker, namja ini suka sekali membohonginya. Tadi dia bilang dia namjachingu-nya, lalu sekarang dia bilang dirinya amnesia. Aigoo…benar-benar namja yang mengesalkan!

"Aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali," Jaejoong mengecilkan suaranya. "Jadi haruskah aku percaya  
kata-katamu?" Yunho hanya diam, mendengarkan apa yamg Jaejoong katakan. Ia sangat maklum jika Jaejoong memakinya seperti ini.

Terbangun dari tidur lalu tiba-tiba saja ada orang asing mengaku sebagai namjachingumu lalu mengatakan kau amnesia, bukankah itu terdengar mengesalkan dan sulit diterima? "Tunggu disini sebentar," ucap Yunho akhirnya, kemudian ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya. 'Namja gila! Mungkin ada baiknya aku segera mengamtarnya ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa,' batinnya sambil mempoutkan bibir cherrynya. 'Amnesia? Yang benar saja!'

Jaejoong's POV

Tapi, memang ada yang aneh. Ini rumah -atau lebih tepatnya apartement- milik siapa? Apa milik namja asing itu? Tunggu..bagaimana aku bisa ada di sini!? Seingatku, kemarin aku sibuk seharian membuat kue dan membeli kado untuk Junsu. Aku tidak merasa bertemu dengannya. Apa sebaiknya aku tanya namja itu saja? Eumm...ah, tidak, jangan. Aku tanya Junsu saja. Tapi bagaimana? Aku kan tidak punya ponsel. Punya sih, tapi aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali. Hm, pinjam namja itu sajalah.. Eh, tadi siapa namanya? Yunho?

End Jaejoong POV

Jaejoong segera berjalan mencari Yunho. Ia berjalan menuju kamar, tempat dimana menurutnya, ia dapat menemukan Yunho. "Eumm.. Yunho-sshi, boleh aku pinjam ponselmu lagi?" tanya Jaejoong begitu  
melihat sosok tinggi tegap memunggunginya. Tampak ia seperti sedang sibuk mencari sesuatu. "Dimana ya?" gumam Yunho mengacuhkan Jaejoong. Sepertinya ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Jaejoong.

"Yunho-sshi?" panggil Jaejoong sekali lagi. Kali ini Jaejoong berhasil mendapat perhatian dari Yunho. Yunho menoleh, kemudian tersenyum.

"Kenapa Yunho-sshi? Kan sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Yunho saja."

"Eh, yah, rasanya aneh saja. Oh ya, Yunho-sshi, eh, maksudku Yunho. Boleh aku pinjam ponselmu lagi? Aku ingin menghubungi Junsu lagi," kata Jaejoong.

"Kau masih belum percaya padaku ya?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong langsung terdiam. Ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Ia hanya menunduk sambil memainkan ujung kaosnya. Kenapa ia merasa begini saat namja itu bertanya seperti itu? Sepertinya namja itu sedikit kecewa, namun ia berusaha menutupinya. Jaejoong jadi merasa...mmm…bersalah  
mungkin

"Hei," tanpa Jaejoong sadari, Yunho sudah berdiri di depannya, menggenggam tangannya kemudian meremasnya lembut. "Aku tahu memang sulit. Tapi, bisakah kau percaya padaku? Kalaupun tidak, cobalah percaya pada perasaanmu. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang?"

"A-aku tidak tahu.." jawab Jaejoong pelan. Jujur saja, dia bingung. Ia merasa wajahnya tengah memerah saat ini. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan ada perasaan hangat dan nyaman saat namja asing itu menggenggam tangannya lembut.

Yunho kemudian membungkuk, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jaejoong untuk menatap wajahnya. Yunho tersenyum simpul melihat rona merah menghiasi pipi putih namja manis itu. Khas orang yang sedang jatuh cinta.

"Kau manis sekali," ucap Yunho sambil mengusap lembut kepala Jaejoong, merasakan surai hitam yang lembut itu di tangannya.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tidak berencana berangkat ke cafe-mu?" lanjut Yunho.

"Ye?" Jaejoong bingung, namun hanya sesaat. Ia segera menyadari maksud namja bernama Yunho itu. Cafe yang dimaksud adalah cafe miliknya dan Junsu, sepupunya. Mereka berdua pemilik, merangkap karyawan, ditambah seorang namja kelewat jangkung nan jahil bernama Shim Changmin. Well, yang disebut terakhir ini hanya karyawan, bukan pemilik. Namun, ia berteman akrab dengannya dan Junsu. Dan juga ada beberapa orang lainnya, G.O yang nama aslinya adalah Lee Byung Hee dan juga Bang Cheol Yong yang kerap disapa Mir serta Park Sang Hyun yang biasa dipanggil Cheondoong.

Jaejoong segera melihat ke jam dinding. "Omo! Aku terlambat! Cafeku kan buka jam setengah tujuh!" teriak namja cantik itu heboh. Ia segera lari ke kamar kemudian menutupnya dengan kasar. Yunho hanya geleng-geleng melihatnya.

"Umm..Yunho," Jaejoong tiba-tiba membuka pintu kamar itu lagi, kemudian melongokkan kepalanya keluar. "Boleh aku pinjam bajumu?"

"Untuk apa? Semua bajumu ada di sini. Periksa saja lemari pakaian," jawab Yunho.

"Eh? Jinjja?" Jaejoong segera masuk lagi ke kamar, memeriksa isi lemari pakaian. "Omo! Lihat bajuku semua disini! Bahkan sampai underwearku juga ada!"Jaejoong heboh -lagi- melihat pakaianya yang berada di dalam lemari namja itu. Lengkap!

Bagaimana bisa? Siapa namja itu? Jangan-jangan seorang pshycopath? Atau hanya orang yang sedikit tidak waras? Yah, well, atau dia namjachingu Jaejoong. Tunggu...apa jangan-jangan mereka memang tinggal bersama?

Hyaa~ wajah Jaejoong langsung memerah seketika. Kalau mereka tinggal bersama berarti hubungan mereka sudah sampai mana? Sejauh mana? Apa jangan-jangan mereka sudah...sudah...

"Andwae~!" Jaejoong berteriak kencang sambil tangannya memegangi kedua pipinya yang memanas.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin... Tapi bagaimana aku tahu? Aku kan amnesia. Eh, tunggu...jadi aku percaya kata-katanya yang menyatakan aku amnesia?" Jaejoong terlihat berpikir. "Hyaa..semakin dipikirkan semakin  
membingungkan~" keluhnya sambil menarik rambutnya.

"Aissh..membingungkan sekali. Ah, sudahlah." Jaejoong segera keluar kamar begitu ia sudah selesai mengganti pakaiannya. Ia celingukan mencari Yunho. Akhirnya ia menemukan Yunho yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur.

"Umm..Yunho, aku pergi ke cafe dulu ya," pamit Jaejoong.

"Nde. Tapi sebelum berangkat..." Yunho segera membasuh tangannya kemudian bergerak mendekati Jaejoong. "...aku minta poppo dulu." Yunho tersenyum jahil.

"Mwo? Yah! Kau mesum sekali!" sungut Jaejoong sambil menoyor kepala Yunho. "Huh, menyesal aku pamitan," gerutu Jaejoong, tanpa sadar, ia mengerucutkan bibir cherry-nya. Mengundang senyum di wajah namja bermarga Jung itu.

"Yah! Nanti aku akan ke cafemu ya, buatkan aku bekal. Aku akan mengambilnya!" teriak Yunho saat Jaejoong sedang berjalan keluar dapur.

"Issh..penting banget," gumam Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung! Akhirnya kau datang juga..." seorang namja imut menyambut kedatangan Jaejoong di coffee shop miliknya.

"Pagi ini pengunjungnya banyak sekali, seperti biasa. Untung kau datang. Aku dan Changmin  
sudah cukup kewalahan," lanjut namja imut itu sambil mengekor Jaejoong yang berjalan menuju dapur.

Jaejoong segera mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam coffee shop-nya lalu mengenakan apron. Ia lalu memulai aktivitasnya membuat pesanan para pengunjung coffee shop-nya.

unsu bertugas membuat minuman, sementara Changmin bertugas mengantar pesanan dibantu oleh Mir dan Cheondoong. Yah, meskipun tadi Changmin juga sempat turun tangan membantu Junsu yang kerepotan memasak sendiri..

Diantara mereka bertiga, hanya Changmin yang merupakan pekerja paruh waktu.

"Mana G.O hyung? kenapa dia belum datang juga?" gerutu Mir. G.O adalah orang yang bertugas memasak membantu Jaejoong. Tapi entah kenapa namja itu belum datang juga. Mir jadi kesal sendiri. Karena tidak ada G.O, Jaejoong jadi kerepotan.

"Hyung! Kau kemana saja?" tiba-tiba Cheondoong mengeluarkan suaranya melihat G.O memasuki coffee shop itu.

"Mian aku terlambat," ucapnya kemudian dengan tergesa-gesa segera meraih apron kemudian  
mengenakannya tanpa berganti seragam. Itu bisa dilakukan nanti.

"Jae-hyung, mian aku terlambat," ucapnya begitu melihat Jaejoong.

"Gwaenchana, sebaiknya sekarang kau bantu aku membuat waffle dan pancake. Sepertinya hari ini banyak sekali yang memesan dua menu itu," ujar Jaejoong.

'Kebetulan sekali. Tadi pagi aku juga membuat pancake, disini pun aku membuatnya lagi.' batin Jaejoong.

.

.

.

.

"Lelahnya~" ucap Junsu sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan. Pengunjung coffee shop itu terlihat semakin sedikit berhubung jam kerja akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Ayo, bersih-bersih. Tempat ini harus terlihat rapi dan bersih, iya kan Jae-hyung?" kata G.O yang sudah membawa kain lap.

"Kalian bersih-bersih saja duluan. Nanti aku menyusul," sahut Jaejoong.

"Hyung sedang apa sih? Oh, sedang membuat bekal untuk Yunho-hyung ya?" Tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya membuat katsudon begitu mendengar nama Yunho disebut oleh sepupunya.

"Kau mengenalnya? Dia itu sebenarya siapa sih? Dia bilang aku amnesia, apa itu benar?  
Aku bingung sekali..." Jaejoong menghela napas. Kemudian ia menggoreng  
katsudon itu dan mulai membuat sausnya.

"Lihat, aku bahkan membuatkannya bekal sesuai permintaannya. Aku bingung sekali. Apa benar dia namjachinguku?"

"Ne, dia memang namjachingumu, hyung," jawab Junsu. "Oh, itu dia. Dia pasti mau mengambil bekalnya. Tiap pagi kau selalu membuatkannya bekal," ucap Junsu begitu melihat Yunho masuk ke  
coffee shop itu dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Boo, sudah membuat pesananku?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong.

"Eh? Boo? Boo itu siapa?" Jaejoong malah balik bertanya, karena bingung. Tanpa sdar ia memirinkan kepalanya.

"Itu panggilnmu dariku, Boojaejoongie," jawab Yunho sambil dengan gemas mencubit hidung mancung Jaejoong.

"Oh-eh, ne, sebentar lagi," Jaejoong menjawab dengan gugup. Oke, ini aneh. Kenapa gugup? Kenapa lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang?

"Ini," Jaejoong menyerahkan kotak bekal itu pada Yunho.

"Gomawo. Aku pergi bekerja duluu. Nanti pulang aku akan ke sini lagi" ucap Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya menganggukkan kepalanya salah tingkah. Yunho tersenyum  
melihatnya. Ia kemudian meraih kepala Jaejoong dan langsung mencium  
keningnya.

"Dah~" ucap Yunho sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Y-yah!" teriak Jaejoong kesal. Tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, tindakan Yunho tadi mengundang rona merah kembali menghiasi pipi Jaejoong.

"Ciee...kalian mesra sekali sih," celetuk G.O. Junsu mengangguk setuju.

"Aku jadi iri melihtnya," ucap Junsu.

"Kalian berdua," ucap Jaejoong. "Sebaiknya kalian jelaskan padaku sejelas-jelasnya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini!"

G.O dan Junsu kemudian saling memandang. Sepertinya akan memakan waktu lama untuk menjelaskannya…

"Errr…hyung, kami akan menjelaskannya saat sudah sepi ya. Menurutku ini akan makan waktu," ucap G.O.

"Terserah saja, yang penting aku tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya disini," jawab Jaejoong.

"Whoaa…Changmin sudah berangkat kuliah ya?" ucap Junsu. "Hhh…jadi sepi, tidak ada yang mengangguku."

"Jadi kau suka diganggu Changmin-hyung?" tiba-tiba Mir menyahut. Cheondoong cengar-cengir mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

"Bukan begitu, tapi…aissh…sudahlah lupakan saja," dengus Junsu.

"Tapi Changmin-hyung kenapa bekerja paruh waktu ya? Padahal Yunho-hyung 'kan sudah cukup sukses, Changmin-hyung tak bekerja pun aku yakin Yunho-hyung mampu membiayai kuliah Changmin-hyung," ujar Cheondoong.

Jaejoong yang tak sengaja mendengar pembicaran mereka mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ada hubungan apa antara Yunho dan Changmin?"

"Lho, Yunho-hyung belum cerita ya? Mereka kan sepupu. Beberapa tahun lalu Appa Changmin-hyung mengalami kecelakaan, kemudian meninggal setelah sebelumnya Eomma-nya meninggal karena kanker," jawab Cheondoong.

Jaejoong tahu mengenai Eomma Changmin. Tapi mengenai Appa-nya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Maka dari itu, Yunho mulai mengurus Changmin. Tapi Changmin tidak mau terlalu merepotkan Yunho-hyung, makanya ia bekerja paruh waktu di sini," lanjut Mir.

"Kalian tidak kuliah?" Tanya Jaejoong pada Mir dan Cheondoong.

"Kami sedang cuti kuliah, hyung," jawab Mir.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Balesan Review**

**Kim Kwangwook :: **iya, ini ff-ku. Tentang Jaejoong yang amnesia setiap hari kayanya akan aku jelasin di chap depan deh.. gomawo for read and review.. XD

**ucie Cassiopeia :: **gomawo, iya, aku sekarang uddah bisa review kok. Kayanyadulu hapeku yang salah deh.. XD

**Kwon Jia :: **Hum! Emang pendek banget, ini aku udah usahain panjang, tapi kayanya kurang yah.. hehe..gomawo udah baca dan review ne.. XD

**Yunieee :: **ini udah lanjut, tapi mian ga bias ASAP. Gomawo udah baca dan review.. _

**dindaR :: **iya, ini udah lanjut. Gomawo udah baca dan review.. _

**Guest :: **Jae amnesia, jawabannya kayanya chap depan. Gomawo udah baca dan review.. XD

**Booboopipi :: **nanti chap depan dijelasin. Iya, aku lupa, itu miss typo. Ya ampun, author pabbo banget! *pukulkepala sendiri Tapi udah aku edit kok, gomawo udah koreksi ya.. XD

**Trilililili :: **hyaa~ aku belum nyari, chap depan aku cari deh.. gomawo udah baca dan review.. XD

**Ve :: **yap! Tepat sekali, aku emang terinspirasi dari film itu, judulnya Fifty First Dates yang dimainkan sama Adam Sandler dan Drew Barrymore. Ehe…gomawo udah ngingetin. Chap lalu aku lupa cantumin… _

.

.

Readers, Gomawo yang kemarin udah baca dan review juga. Kemarin aku salah kasih tanggal, tapi udah aku repost kok, dan udah aku kasih tahu juga ff ini terinsiprasi dari satu film barat. Tapi nanti bakal beda kok…ehehe… .

Oke, jadi yang mau review silahkan, enggak juga gapapa kok.. XD


	3. Chapter 3

Jaejoong sedang duduk di salah satu kursi coffee shop-nya sambil memandangi orang yang berlalu lalang melewati coffee shop-nya. Sesekali ada beberapa orang yang masuk membeli kue lalu pergi. Merasa aneh? Ya, coffee shop milik Jaejoong sebenarnya juga merangkap toko kue. Namun, coffee shop tersebut menjual kue mulai pukul sepuluh pagi sampai jam tutupnya, yakni jam 22.30.

"Ya, ampun. Hyung-ku yang cantik ini kenapa melamun saja?" tiba-tiba saja si hiperaktif Mir mengganggu Jaejoong yang sedang asyik melamun.

"Gwaenchana, Mir-ah," jawab Jaejoong lesu.

"Hyung sepertinya sedang tidak bersemangat? Wae? Apa karena cafe sepi?"

"Ani, bukan karena itu. Aku masih bingung, bagaimana bisa aku amnesia?" Jaejoong menghela napas.

"Aku sudah melihat berita dan membaca koran, ini memang tahun 2012. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku amnesia? Huh, mana Su-ie dan G.O masih sibuk! Kapan mereka akan menjelaskan padaku?"

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi," ujar Mir sambil menunjuk ke arah Junsu yang sedang berlari ke arahnya.

"Hyuungg~" Junsu langsung menubruk Jaejoong.

"Yah, jadi bagaimana? Kenapa aku bisa amnesia?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak sabar, sampai-sampai tidak menyahut sapaan Junsu.

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hyung benar-benar tidak sabar ya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

Junsu menghela napas kemudian ia mulai bercerita.

.

.

**Flashback**

"Hari ini Junsu-ie ulang tahun," seorang namja cantik dengan mata berbinar memandang kue ulang tahun buatannya yang berbentuk bola dengan hiasan lain yang menyertai kue berbentuk unik itu.

"Junsu pasti suka, dia kan suka bola," ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. "Yah, tapi jangan sampai begitu lihat kue ini, bukannya dimakan, tapi malah ditendang. Lihat saja kalau dia sampai berani melakukannya."

Jaejoong berjalan keluar rumah menuju coffee shop miliknya. Ia, Changmin beserta karyawan di coffee shop tersebut, yakni G.O, Mir dan Cheondoong sudah berencana membuat kejutan untuk ulang tahun Junsu.

Karena terlalu sibuk membayangkan reaksi Junsu mengenai kejutan yang akan mereka berikan, ia menjadi tidak waspada akan keadaan sekitar. Ia menyeberangi jalan, namun tiba-tiba sebuah truk melaju kencang ke arahnya. Pengemudinya yang saat itu sedang sibuk menelepon tidak sadar  
ada menyeberang jalan.

"Awas!" tiba-tiba terdengar jeritan panik dari banyak orang. Jaejoong yang mendengarnya segera menolehkan kepalanya.

"Omo!" pengemudi truk itu langsung membanting setirnya.

Jaejoong yang menyadari keadaannya hanya terdiam kaku, begitu panik sampai tidak bisa melakukan  
apa-apa. Seorang namja berusaha meraih tubuh Jaejoong namun...

BRAAKKK!

JDUUKKK!

Terlambat. Tubuh Jaejoong terhempas beberapa meter akibat tertabrak truk itu. Kepalanya terbentur sangat keras. Sementara truk yang menabraknya baik-baik saja. Dengan tergesa, pengemudi truk tersebut segera mendatangi Jaejoong, begitu pula namja yang tadi sempat berusaha menyelamatkan Jaejoong dan beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya. Namja itu kemudian meraih tubuh Jaejoong, menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

"Hei, bangun! Apa kau mendengarku?" Begitu ia tidak mendapat respons dari namja cantik di hadapannya itu, ia segera membawanya menuju mobilnya yang terparkir tidak jauh dari lokasi kecelakaan itu.

"Maaf," sebuah suara menginterupsi namja itu. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanggung jawab di sini, jadi..."

"Nanti, hubungi aku di sini," potong namja itu kemudian menuliskan nomor ponselnya setelah membaringkan Jaejoong di jok mobilnya.

"Dan kuharap kau bersedia membantu membiayai pengobatannya sebagai bentuk pertanggungjawabanmu. Namaku Yunho, Jung Yunho," lanjut pemuda bersuara bass itu.

Sang pengemudi truk menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian memandang mobil yang dikendarai Yunho yang semakin menjauh. Ia mengacak rambutnya.

"Sial! Kenapa aku bodoh sekali. Lihat, harus berapa banyak uang yang kukeluarkan untuk biaya pengobatannya. Aisshh...apa sebaiknya aku melarikan diri dari tanggung jawabku? Ah, tidak, jangan. Lagipula kecelakaan tadi murni kesalahanku." Ia menghela napas.

.

.

.

"Yeobboseyo?" namja bermata setajam musang itu segera mengangkat teleponnya begitu ponselnya berdering.

"Ne, Changmin-ah, aku sedang berada di Rumah Sakit"

"..."

"Aniya, aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja tadi ada kecelakaan dan aku membawa seorang korban ke Rumah Sakit."

"..."

"Ne, nanti saja kau mengantarku berkeliling. Ya, sampai nanti." Yunho menghela napas.

Hari itu, seharusnya ia bisa melihat-lihat hotel tempatnya akan bekerja di kota itu. Ia dipindahtugaskan ke kota itu dan menjadi manajer dari hotel yang merupakan cabang dari hotel tempatnya bekerja di Seoul sebelumnya.

Tapi karena menolong namja tadi, ia terpaksa menunda rencananya itu. Ia harus menunggu setidaknya  
sampai kerabat namja tadi datang.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang ICU terbuka, menampakkan seorang dokter yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Maaf, apa anda kerabatnya?" tanya dokter itu.

"Ah, sayangnya bukan. Maaf, boleh saya tahu bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yunho.

"Ia masih belum sadar. Untuk saat ini saya tidak berani mengatakan apapun. Kalau bisa, segera hubungi kerabatnya. Akan lebih baik jika kerabatnya tahu lebih cepat," ujar dokter itu.

Yunho menanggukkan kepalanya.

"Hhh...bagaimana aku bisa menghubungi kerabatnya? Aku saja tidak tahu dia siapa," gumam Yunho saat dokter itu berjalan menjauh.

Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Permisi," sebuah suara menginterupsi Yunho.

Yunho menoleh. "Kau pengemudi truk tadi?" Namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tadi aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Saya Cha Minwoo," namja itu memperkenalkan diri. Yunho tersenyum.

"Ternyata kau orang yang jujur. Kupikir kau akan meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu. Tapi bagaimana kau tahu aku membawanya kesini? Kau tadi tidak menghubungiku."

"Oh, itu mudah. Ini satu-satunya Rumah Sakit besar terdekat di kota ini. Bahkan orang yang baru datangpun tahu," jawab Minwoo.

Yunho mengganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Mengenai biayanya..."

"Sebaiknya kau bicarakan itu dengan keluarganya," potong Yunho. "Sekarang sebaiknya kau bantu aku cari tahu siapa kerabatnya. Atau mungkin alamat rumahnya. Seharusnya dia punya kartu tanda pengenal, 'kan?"

Pengemudi truk itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Hyung!" sebuah suara yang amat dikenal Yunho menyapanya.

"Changmin, kenapa kau disini?" tanya Yunho mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Kupikir kau kenapa-kenapa, makanya aku kemari. Aku hebat kan bisa tahu Hyung dimana..." Changmin menaik-turunkan alisnya. "Ngomong-ngomong Hyung tidak ke tempat kerja?"

"Ani, mereka memberiku satu hari libur sebelum bekerja."

"Siapa yang kecelakaan Hyung?"

"Molla, aku hanya membawanya saja, tapi aku tidak tahu dia siapa."

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung, boleh aku melihatnya? Siapa tahu aku mengenalnya."

"Sepertinya boleh. Aku tidak tahu. Dokter tidak bilang apa-apa," jawab Yunho. Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian berjalan masuk ke kamar tersebut.

Changmin langsung membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat orang yang sedang terbaring lemah. "Jaejoong-hyung!"

Changmin segera mengambil handphone-nya kemudian menghubungi seseorang. Yunho dapat menangkap suasana panik mendengar percakapan Changmin dengan sesorang yang sedang dihubungi oleh sepupunya itu.

"Jadi kau mengenalnya?" tanya Yunho saat ia melihat Changmin selesai menelepon.

"Ne, dia pemilik coffee shop tempat aku bekerja paruh waktu."

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya Junsu-hyung akan segera datang."

"Itu siapa?"

"Sepupu Jae-hyung."

Yunho hanya mengagukkan kepalanya, tidak tahu mau mengobrol apa dengan Changmin.

"Jae-hyung!" tiba-tiba sebuah suara melengking mengagetkan mereka.

"Jae-hyung, kenapa bisa begini?" namja imut bersuara melengking itu mulai terisak pelan. "Padahal ini ulang tahunku. Kenapa hyung malah begini?"

Changmin langsung berjalan mendekati namja bernama Junsu itu kemudian merangkul bahunya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Junsu pada Dokter saat akhirnya ia sudah mulai tenang. Dokter itu tadi datang setelah Yunho memanggilnya.

"Tidak ada luka serius pada tubuhnya, tidak ada satupun tulang yang patah pula, namun..." dokter itu terdiam sebentar.

"...benturan yang ia alami di kepalanya sepertinya cukup keras. Saya tidak bias mengatakan apapun saat ini. Perlu dilakukan CT scan dan MRI untuk bisa dilakukan diagnosa selanjutnya. Selain itu, kita juga perlu menunggu hingga ia sadarkan diri, baru kita bisa mengetahui dampak dari benturan di kepalanya," jelas dokter tersebut.

"Um..baiklah, terima kasih dokter..."

"Yang. Namaku Yang Seungho."

"Ah, ne. Gamsahamnida Dokter Yang." Dokter tersebut menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum.

"Bagaimana, hyung?" sambut Changmin begitu melihat Junsu.

"Dokter Yang belum bisa memberikan diagnosa apapun. Kita perlu menunggu sampai Jae-hyung sadar."

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian siapa?" tanya Junsu, menyadari ada dua orang lainnya selain dirinya dan  
Changmin.

"Aku Jung Yunho dan dia Cha Minwoo."

Cha Minwoo membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Cha Minwoo imnida... Sebelumnya saya ingin mengucapkan permohonan maaf."

"Untuk apa?" tanya Junsu bingung.

"Ini... karena saya adalah penyebab kecelakaan yang dialami oleh Kim Jaejoong."

Junsu terperanjat kaget. Matanya membelalak begitu mendengar pengakuan Minwoo.

"Mwo?! Jadi kau yang menyebabkan Jae-hyung seperti itu!? Yah, kemari kau!" teriak Junsu penuh amarah. Pukulannya sudah pasti akan mengenai Minwoo seandainya saja tidak ada Changmin yang menahannya.

"Lepaskan aku, tiang listrik!" Junsu kalap. Ia memberontak, meminta Changmin melepaskannya.

"Ya, hyung! Tenanglah sedikit! Ini rumah sakit," Changmin mengingatkan.

Junsu menatap Minwoo dengan penuh amarah. "Saya benar-benar menyesal ini terjadi karena kecerobohan saya," ucap Minwoo.

Junsu mendengus kesal. "Jika saja semuanya bisa kembali seperti semula begitu kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu." Ada jeda menyakitkan sesaat setelah Junsu mengucapkannya.

"Tapi setidaknya dia berusaha memperbaikinya," Yunho angkat bicara.

Junsu mendecih kesal mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Sebaiknya kalian bicarakan ini besok saat Junsu-hyung sudah lebih tenang," ucap Changmin.

"Saya akan berusaha semampu saya bertanggung jawab atas kecerobohan saya ini." Junsu membuang muka.

Cha Minwoo kemudian memutuskan untuk pergi, dan besok ia akan kembali lagi. Yunho menghela napas.

"Min, kau mau menginap di sini, menemani namja itu?" tanya Yunho.

"Dia punya nama, hyung bodoh. Dan namanya Kim Jaejoong. Dan tidak. Junsu-hyung saja yang menemani."

Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junsu yang terlihat sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong saat ini. Ia duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Jaejoong sambil memandang Hyungnya yang terbaring lemah dengan balutan perban di kepalanya. Ya, saat ini mereka memang sedang berada di kamar Jaejoong.

"Aku mau kembali ke apartementku. Kau ikut?" tawar Yunho

Nanti saja, aku menyusul," jawab Changmin.

Yunho menganggukkan kepala kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tiga hari kemudian

"Ungg~" Junsu terbangun mendengar suara erangan pelan yang dikenalnya.

"Jae-hyung?" dengan mata yang masih mengerjap-ngerjap karena baru bangun, Jaejoong berusaha membiasakan pandangannya pada suasana dengan pencahayaan yang cukup terang.

"Ungg... Su-ie.. Omo! Su-ie, hari ini kau ulang tahun! Saengil Chukkae!"

Kali ini giliran Junsu yang mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Ini dimana? Sepertinya ini rumah sakit." Jaejoong meraba kepalanya.

"Omo! Perban? Kenapa aku sampai diperban segala?"

"E-eh, hyung. Sebaiknya aku panggil dokter dulu, ya..." ucap Junsu akhirnya.

Junsu bingung. Apa hyungnya tidak ingat kalau ia kecelakaan? Tunggu...apa jangan-jangan Jae-hyung amnesia? Junsu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ani, tidak mungkin! Ia masih ingat siapa aku. Rasanya...tidak mungkin. Mungkin ia hanya sedikit bingung saja," Junsu berusaha optimis.

.

.

.

Junsu menunggu di luar kamar Jaejoong sementara Dokter Yang memeriksanya, dan melakukan serangkaian tes yang diperlukan

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Junsu sudah menyetujui usul dokter tersebut untuk segera melakukan tes-tes yang diperlukan begitu Jaejoong siuman.

Junsu segera mengambil ponselnya dan memberi tahu Changmin bahwa Jaejoong telah sadar lewat e-mail. Ia tidak mau meneleponnya karena tahu Changmin masih berada di sekolahnya, Dong Bang High School.

Pintu terbuka perlahan, membuat Junsu menoleh dan segera menghampiri dokter tersebut. "Bagaimana keadaannya, Dokter Yang?"

"Jangan memanggilku seformal itu. Seungho saja juga tidak apa-apa."

"Ne, Dokter Seungho. Jadi bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Kita tunggu dulu hasil tes-nya. Maaf membuat anda terus menunggu."

"Ah, gwaenchana. Gomawo, Dokter" Seungho tersenyum sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, membalas ucapan terima kasih Junsu.

Junsu segera menghampiri Jaejoong. "Bagaimana hyung? Hyung baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. "Hanya kepalaku saja sedikit sakit."

Junsu tersenyum kemudian langsung memeluk sepupunya yang berwajah cantik itu.

"Syukurlah hyung tidak apa-apa. Kupikir hyung akan koma, atau hal lain yang aneh-aneh," ucap Junsu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Junsu melepas pelukannya, menatap Jaejoong penuh  
tanya.

"Maksudku kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Aku kan baik-baik saja, hanya kepalaku sedikit sakit dan ada perban aneh ini di kepalaku."

Junsu mengerjapkan matanya, bingung. "Hyung, hyung tidak ingat kalau hyung mengalami kecelakaan?"

"Kecelakaan apa? Aku baik-baik saja Su-ie. Justru kau yang aneh, kuucapkan selamat ulang tahun malah kau bingung. Masa kau lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu?" ujar Jaejoong sambil mencubit pipi Junsu.

"Tapi hyung, hari ini aku tidak ulang tahun."

"Ani, kau ulang tahun hari ini Su-ie" Jaejoong bersikeras.

Junsu menatap hyungnya bingung. 'Ah, lebih baik aku menunggu hasil tes-nya saja,' Junsu membatin.

.

.

.

"Amnesia."

Junsu membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Dilihat dari gejalanya, sepertinya ia mengalami kerusakan pada memori jangka menengahnya. Ia hanya mampu mengingat peristiwa selama sekian waktu kemudian ia akan melupakannya. Namun kejadian sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi tidak akan terpengaruh," jelas Dokter Seungho.

"Terapi bisa dilakukan untuk setidaknya memperpanjang kemampuan otaknya menyimpan memori sebelum dihapuskan lagi. Dan aku sarankan, ikuti saja apa yang ia lakukan. Jangan membuatnya kaget dengan memberitahunya kalau ia amnesia, ataupun mengenai tanggal berapa hari ini, atau apapun yang bertentangan dengan apa yang ia ingat. Aku khawatir itu akan membuatnya tertekan dan cenderung membuatnya memiliki niat untuk melakukan hal-hal yang membahayakan dirinya," jelas dokter itu lagi.

Junsu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lemah.

**End Flashback**

.

.

.

"Jadi begitu hyung" Junsu menutup ceritanya. "Tapi tadi pagi aku membuatmu terkejut dengan bilang kalau aku tidak ulang tahun hari ini. Mianhae, hyung."

Jaejoong terdiam, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Junsu. "Ja-Jadi aku amnesia? Lalu bagaimana dengan namja bernama Jung Yunho itu?"

"Dia memang namjachingu-mu hyung."

"Ne, terima sajalah. Lagipula dia baik kok," ujar Mir asal yang menghasilkan jitakan cukup keras dari Junsu.

"Junsu-ah," Jaejoong menarik sepupunya menjauh kemudian membisikkan Junsu. "Kalau kami adalah sepasang kekasih, apa kami pernah melakukan itu?"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Ituu…aisshhh, bagaimana menyebutnya ya?"

"Oh, maksud hyung berhubungan seks?" Jaejoong langsung menjitak Junsu.

"Ya! Pelankan suaramu!"

Junsu mengelus kepalanya. "Molla, tanya saja padanya hyung."

Jaejoong menghela napas. Masa iya tanya langsung, rasanya memalukan sekali.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Balesan review**

**dindaR ::** Ne, aku usahakan. Tapi aku mau hiatus dulu. Mianhae.. n.n  
gomawo udah review. XD

**doki doki :: **aku malah seneng ada yang baca, kenapa malah minta maaf? Iya, yun kasian, tapi kan demi jae tercinta.. *plakkk* gomawo udah review. n.n

**trililililili :: **mianhae, ini udah ada penjelasannya. Semoga udah cukup udah review… n.n

**minkyuwookie :: **ganti hape aja. *plakkk* eh, tapi bener kok pas aku ganti hape malah bisa.. O.o  
benarkah dari kisah nyata? Keren! Gomawo udah review… n.n

**JennyChan :: **di chap ini udah terjawab kan… XD gomawo udah review

.

.

Annyeong, mian updatenya lama. Oh ya, di chap sebelumnya aku salah nulis nama aslinya G.O, harusnya Jung Byung Hee, bukan Lee Byung Hee. Mianhae~ tapi belum ku edit, belum sempet juga soalnya.

Oh ya, aku memutuskan untuk hiatus dulu karena aku harus UN dan US. Sumpah ya, ribet banget, karena ada UN, aku yang hari Sabtu biasanya libur, malah masuk untuk ikut pendalaman materi. Dan gara-gara itu juga besar kemungkinan aku ga bakal bisa update, soalnya hari minggu aku pake buat ngerjain tugas sama belajar.. –a

Oh ya, aku ngerasa chap ini feel-nya ga dapet, apalagi pas Jaejoong kecelakaan. Aku jarang nulis cerita, jadinya jelek deh. Salut sama author yang veritanya keren banget dan feel-nya juga dapet banget.

Gomawo yang udah review. yang login udah aku bales lewat PM ne. aku ga nyangka bakal dapet banyak review. mungkin menurut author lain segitu segikit, tapi kataku banyak.. XD

mian kalo ternyata ada yang belum dibales reviewnya. Jeongmal mianhaeyo.

See you… XD

-Milia-


	4. Chapter 4

Never sorry for loving you

.

Genre**  
**Romance

Cast/Pairing**  
**YunJae, Yoosu

.

Warning**  
**Yaoi, miss typo, cerita terlalu pendek

.

Disclaimer**  
**I own nothing except the story line

.

Chapter 4

.

.

"Jae-hyung, kami pulang dulu ya!" seru Mir yang diikuti oleh Cheondoong. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Saatnya bagi mereka untuk pulang. Kini hanya tersisa Jaejoong, Junsu dan G.O.

"Hyung, besok cafe tutup kan?" tanya G.O.

"Tutup kenapa?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Untuk bersih-bersih. Kan setiap sebulan sekali cafe akan tutup dan kita akan membersihkannya." Sahut Junsu.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. "Jam berapa?"

"Hyung tidak perlu ikut, besok hyung akan ada acara dengan Yunho-hyung." terang G.O.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tertunduk, menuliskan bahan-bahan yang perlu dibelinya untuk persediaan.

"Acara? Dengan orang aneh itu?"

PLAKK!

Junsu langsung menjitak kepala Jaejoong. "Biar aneh, dia itu namjachingu-mu."

Jaejoong hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Hyung, jangan lupa masak sesuatu untuk Yunho-hyung. Dia pasti belum makan malam." kata Junsu.

"Dia merepotkan sekali," dengus Jaejoong.

"Hm, masak apa ya?" lanjutnya.

Junsu sweatdrop. Tadi katanya merepotkan sekarang malah mau memasak untuknya. Hyung-nya benar-benar labil.

"Ah," seru Jaejoong sambil menjentikkan jarinya. "Samgyetang sepertinya tidak buruk. Semua bahannya ada." Jaejoong mulai memasak, sementara Junsu dan G.O melayani pembeli yang semakin sedikit seiring malam yang makin larut.

.

.

.

"Hyung, nanti kuncinya antarkan ke rumah ya. Hyung kan nanti ke apartment bersama Yunho-hyung." seru Junsu meninggalkan Jaejoong sendiri di cafe.

"Ne~" jawab Jaejoong. Ia segera menyusun samgyetang buatannya di tempat makan sambil menunggu Yunho menjemputnya.

Sebenarnya Junsu yang menyuruhnya menunggu Yunho. Kata Junsu, Yunho memang selalu seperti itu. Pukul delapan, setelah selesai bekerja, ia akan segera pulang. Lalu sekitar jam sepuluh, ia akan pergi ke cafe untuk menjemput Jaejoong.

Jejoong inginnya sih langsung pulang, namun entah kenapa akhirnya ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu Yunho saja.

Dan menurut Junsu -lagi- Yunho pasti belum makan. Maka dari itu, tadi Junsu menyuruhnya memasak untuk Yunho.

'Huh, aku yang namjachingu-nya, tapi kenapa Su-ie yang lebih mengenalnya? Kalau begini kan lebih baik Junsu saja jadi namjachingu si Jung 'pervert' Yunho itu,' gerutu Jaejoong dalam hati.

Cklek.

"Chagi~ sudah menunggu lama? Mian, aku telat," suara pintu café yang terbuka mengganggu lamunan Jaejoong.

Ternyata Yunho.

"Ayo pulang," lanjut Yunho sambil tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Jaejoong, entah kenapa, ia tersipu malu melihat senyum Yunho. Sambil menunduk ia meraih uluran tangan Yunho dan berjalan keluar, mengunci cafe, kemudian berjalan menuju rumah Junsu

Meski sekarang yang tinggal di sana adalah Junsu dan Changmin. Tadinya Changmin tinggal bersama Yunho. Namun, setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong menjadi sepasang kekasih, Changmin memilih tinggal dengan Junsu.

Alasannya? Dia tidak mau mengganggu Jaejoong dan Yunho katanya. Selain itu, biarpun lebih tua, di mata Changmin, Junsu itu polos sekali seperti anak kecil. Changmin jadi khawatir. Biarpun saat tinggal bersama, mereka lebih sering bertengkar daripada akurnya.

"Kita ke rumah Junsu dulu. Aku harus memberikan kunci cafe padanya," kata Jaejoong.

Yunho hanya mengiyakan.

"Malam ini dingin ya," ujar Jaejoong tiba-tiba sambil menggosok kedua telapak tangannya. Kotak makan berisi samgyetang saat ini tengah ditenteng oleh Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum mendengarnya, kemudian ia meraih sebelah tangan Jaejoong dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong jaket miliknya sambil menggenggamnya.

"Hanya sebelah saja? Yang satunya juga dingin," kata Jaejoong sambil melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang lain.

"Hehe, kumasukkan satunya lagi ke kantongmu juga ya."

Yunho tertawa, kemudian melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Jaejoong.

"Siapa suruh tadi pagi buru-buru? Sampai lupa bawa jaket begini," ujar Yunho sambil mengusap kepala Jaejoong. Jaejoong hanya mempoutkan bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Hyung, yakin tidak mau mampir dulu?" tanya Junsu pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Ani, Su-ie. Aku ngantuk, mau cepat-cepat pulang, lalu tidur," jawab Jaejoong

Changmin yang saat itu berdiri di sebelah Junsu, tersenyum jahil. "Tapi ini kan rumahnya hyung juga. Atau...hyung memang ingin tidur bersama Yunho-hyung?" goda Changmin.

Jaejoong langsung merasakan wajahnya memanas. Ia yakin sekali saat ini wajahnya pasti sudah sangat merah.

"Tidak usah malu-malu begitu, hyung. Lihat, muka hyung sampai merah begitu," lanjut Changmin masih menggoda Jaejoong.

"Ya! Shim Changmin!" teriak Jaejoong sambil memukul kepala Changmin.

"Wae? Hyung sudah tua tapi kelakuannya seperti anak SMP sedang jatuh cinta saja," ujar Changmin sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Mwo? Apa katamu? Dasar dongsaeng kurang ajar!" Changmin langsung kabur menyadari hyung cantiknya mengamuk.

"Ish..Changmin!" teriak Jaejoong kesal. "Dasar evil! Yun, pulang sekarang! Kajja!" Jaejoong langsung menarik Yunho.

"Junsu-ah, kami pulang dulu ne!" pamit Yunho.

Junsu tertawa sambil melambaikan tangannya.

.

.

.

"Kau mengantuk?" tanya Yunho menyadari Jaejoong berjalan sempoyongan.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ayo, sini kugendong."

"Tidak apa-apa?" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi, kata Junsu Yunnie pasti belum makan. Benar tidak apa-apa?" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Ayolah, kau tidak seberat itu. Tenang saja." Jaejoong kemudian naik ke punggung Yunho.

"Yun..."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa tidak makan dulu?"

"Aku tidak bisa masak."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak makan di luar saja?"

"Tidak sehat, Joongie. Lagipula masakanmu lebih enak."

"Kalau begitu, kau dating saja ke café lalu makan di sana. Atau kau juga bisa bawa pulang makananmu."

"Benar juga, tapi aku ingin makan denganmu. Kalu di café kan sibuk."

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya. Namja ini keras kepala sekali! Ingin rasanya menjitak namja yang sedang menggendongnya, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Boo, sudah sampai," kata Yunho. Jaejoong langsung turun dari punggung Yunho. Ia segera menyiapkan makan malam untuk Yunho.

"Hm, sepertinya enak. Apa ini samgyetang?" tanya Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk. Yunho segera duduk kemudian makan.

"Kau tidak makan, Jae?"

"Eh? Umm, baiklah aku akan makan."

Yunho tersenyum kemudian mengambilkan nasi untuk Jaejoong.

"Ah, tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri," Jaejoong mengambil piring yang tadinya ada di tangan Yunho.

"…"

"…"

"Yun…"

"Ne?"

"Lambungmu lemah kan? Kata Junsu begitu." Tanya Jaejoong.

"Ne, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh telat makan, benar kan?"

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. Mulutnya penuh dengan makanan, jadi ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"YA!" Jaejoong berteriak tiba-tiba sambil melempar sebuah pensil yang kemudian jatuh tepat di dahi Yunho dengan keras. Yunho langsung mengusap dahinya sambil memandang Jajoong penuh tanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau memaksakan diri untuk tidak makan? Dasar pabbo!" Jaejoong langsung memukul Yunho berkali-kali.

"Ya! Itu sakit sayang," ucap Yunho ketika ia berhasil menangkap tangan Jaejoong.

"Biar!" sahut Jaejoong menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Senangnya kekasihku yang cantik ini mau mengkhawatirkanku," kata Yunho sambil mencubit pipi Jaejoong.

"Iishhh…lepas! Aku tampan bukan cantik!" sungut Jaejoong yang dibalas dengan tawa dari Yunho.

.

.

.

Yunho keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melingkar di pinggulnya. Ia segera berjalan menuju lemari pakaian.

"Kau lama se…Ya! Mana bajumu!?" Jaejoong histeris dan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

"Ini baru mau pakai baju,"

Jaejoong menurunkan selimut yang ia gunakan untuk menutup wajahnya. Ia mengira Yunho sudah selesai berpakaian. Namun ternyata, Yunho belum pakai baju. Handuk pun sudah tidak bertengger di pinggulnya lagi. Jadi sekarang Yunho naked! TELANJANG!

"YA! Pakai bajumu di kamar mandi sana! Pabbo!" Jaejoong makin histeris kemudian melempar sebuah bantal ke arah yang ia rasa tempat Yunho berdiri. Tidak lupa ia tutup wajahnya lagi dengan selimut. Rasanya wajahnya memanas melihat pemandangan tadi.

"Astagaa…mataku yang polos…" keluh Jaejoong, masih dengan selimut yang setia menutupi matanya dari pemandangan yang…errr…menggoda?

Tidak lama ia merasakan selimutnya ditarik. Jaejoong menarik selimutnya lagi. Namun, selimutnya seperti ditarik kembali. Jaejoong membalas menarik selimutnya juga.

"Joongie, turunkan selimutnya. Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Yunho, orang yang tadi menarik selimutnya.

"Aku baru akan menurunkannya kalau kau benar-benar sudah pakai baju!" seru Jaejoong.

"Aku sudah pakai baju. Kau ini kenapa sih tadi tiba-tiba histeris begitu?" tanya Yunho, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ya! Tadi kau pakai baju, tapi tidak di kamar mandi. Dan aku melihatmu telanjang!"

"Makanya, tutupi matamu dong sayang."

"Sudah, tapi…tapi… Aishh, sudahlah!" dengan kesal Jaejoong berbalik memunggungi Yunho.

Yunho tertawa melihat tingkah Jaejoong. Manis sekali. Yunho kemudian mengusap kepala Jaejoong dengan lembut.

"Jaljayo," ucap Yunho kemudian ia mengecup kening Jaejoong.

"Yun," Jaejoong berbalik menghadap Yunho.

"Ne, gwaenchana? Mau kucium lagi?" Yunho, meskipun mengantuk masih sempat menggoda Jaejoong rupanya.

"Aniyo! Bukan, aku cuma mau tanya."

"Tanya apa?"

"Umm….bagaimana ya? Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan saja, ini memalukan."

"Boo, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Kenapa memalukan?"

"Ani! Sudah kita tidur saja!"

"Baiklah."

"…"

"Ummm…eh, Yun…" Jaejoong memanggil Yunho lagi.

"Apa lagi sayang?"

"Aduuhhh…aku bingung bagaimana menanyakannya," ucap Jaejoong.

"Memangnya apa sih Boo?"

"Eh, umm, itu. Kita sudah pacaran kan?"

"Ne"

"Sudah lama, benar kan?"

"Ne."

"Lalu apa kita sudah pernah aneh-aneh?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Ha? Aneh-aneh apa?"

"Ituu… melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh."

"Chagi, apa maksudmu aneh-aneh?" tanya Yunho kebingungan.

"Melakukan ituu…"

"Melakukan apa?"

"Ituuu..." muka Jaejoong memerah.

Butuh beberapa detik, tapi kemudian Yunho mengerti. Ia langsung tertawa. "Maksudmu hubungan seks?" tanya Yunho memastikan.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Yunho. Malu sekali rasanya menanyakan hal semacam itu.

"Hahhaha, ya ampun begitu saja malu. Kau manis sekali," ucap Yunho sambil sekilas mencium pipi Jaejoong.

"Jadi, sudah atau belum?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum."

"Mwo? Serius? Tapi kau kan mesum," ucap Jaejoong blak-blakan.

Yunho tertawa. "Mungkin memang ada saatnya aku ingin melakukannya bersamamu. Tapi pasti sulit untukmu. Kau seperti baru mengenalku sehari, lalu tiba-tiba kita melakukannya."

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya. "Jinjja? Benarkah kau berpikir demikian?"

Yunho menanggukkan kepalanya. "Lagipula, kalau kita benar-benar melakukannya, esoknya kau pasti akan histeris kan? Kau pasti menyangka aku memperkosamu. Kau akan kesal, marah kemudian kau mendiamkanku. Itu yang paling sulit untukku. Jadi aku memilih untuk tidak melakukannya."

"Tapi aku pasti akan melupakannya kan?"

"Ya, tapi sehari saja kau mendiamkanku, tidak mempedulikanku, aku tidak tahan. Aku benci itu. Selain, aku ingin melakukannya saat kita sudah menikah nanti," jelas Yunho.

Jaejoong tertegun. Ternyata meskipun mesum, namja ini perhatian sekali.

CUPP

Jaejoong mengecup sekolas pipi Yunho. "Gomawo."

Yunho tersenyum. "Ne, apapun untukmu, Jae." Yunho segera memeluk Jaejoong.

"Isshh…lepas! Kenapa kau memelukku?" Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yunho.

"Kau nyaman, Boo."

"Gombal! Ya sudah, peluk saja," balas Jaejoong.

Yunho tersenyum. Mereka pun segera menutup mata, menyambut alam mimpi yang sebentar lagi akan menjemput mereka.

TBC

.

.

.

Mianhae update lama. Sebenarnya, ff ini bakalan jadi sad ending. Tapi setelah kubaca ulang, kayanya ga cocok. Jadi kayanya sad endingnya ga jadi. Gimana menurut kalian? Gapapa kan?

Untuk balesan reviewnya, mianhae belum bisa bales satu-satu. Ini aja ngetik langsung pos. Kecuali yang login, udah aku PM.

Gomawo yang udah mau sekedar berkunjung dan baca.


End file.
